Lily Dark
by TyfaniiTsunami
Summary: This is a story that one day just popped into my head.It's about a very strange girl and how life is through her eyes.She is also a vet for me in how I feel sometimes but most of it is just made up :D
1. Introduction

**This is my original story.I hope everyone likes it!**

_You don't know me,but I'm Lily ,Lilian one really knows the real ,I hardly know myself.I'm tired of holding it in and not being noticed for the real matter how deranged she may of that,you have no choice but to listen to my life,my world.I mean,it;s not like I couldn't find you if you didn't._

_I was born in a small village in mother was traveling to Italy from was then that she met my father,Vinciago the first 3 years of my life,I lived there with my father,my mother,Nylah,and Jake who was 3 when I was born._

_From infancy to childhood,it wasn't a joyous ride.I basically was on my own father was too busy working anf my mother was too busy preparing his life for comfort to pay my brother and I much Rome,I can across some witches,they used me as their test know,spells,potions,the it did was get me sick for so I my life started we'll get to that later._

_Over in Egypt on my 5th birthday,I wandered into a burial site one 's where I met Jessica,my best ,she's dead.I had to adjust to that,but I was never afraid.A few months later she came with me when my family moved to and I wandered around some alley next to an ancient shop when I was about I met Caleb...he's a little...different you can wait for that._

_There's nothing more to say 'll have to continue to is my to my world and enjoy it._

_~Lilian Bringalo_


	2. As It Unfolds

**The alarm went day of high great.I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.I felt myself get shoved to the ,I looked up to see Jake jet black hair was even more of a mess than usual and his eyes were reddish from just waking up.I pushed him out of my way."I really need to go weirdo,"I said just gave me a blank stare and turned to go couldn't he have gone there to begin with?He is so he's been that way ever since I can remember.**

**I shook my head as I walked into the dark bathroom.I clicked on the lights then immediately shielded my 's way too early for bright lights and yellow and white everywhere.I take that back,no time is exceptable for so much brightness.I took my shower,wrapped in my towel then admired my new red streaks in the mirror.I was proud to have done it myself last night.I picked out the perfect red that really stood out in my black hair,not to mention my tan skin.I went back into my room to dress.I had picked out a great skirt,red knee high socks,black and white converse shoes,a red long-sleeve shirt,and my black t-shirt with a red complete it,I put a red bow in my hair,my red gloves,eyeliner,and lip gloss.I put on my skull chain and took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.I decided to put in my red contacts.I felt that I looked amazing for the first day.**

**Once I got down there,I saw Jake dressed in his shirt,blue vest,black jeans,black vans,and thick rimmed glasses."Hey Lilian," he mumbled biting into an apple."Hey," I replied grabbing a granola bar.I was still mad at him for assaulting me earlier."Don't miss the bus you two!" my father said mother came into the kitchen which was followed by a surprise flash."Mom!" Jake and I both since she discovered the digital camera,she hadn't put it could never say we'd ever forget any event.**

**"Oh my little Lily-Nily is growing up!Just yesterday I was peeling gum out of your eyebrows!Now you're a little freshman!" my mom said flashing more pictures with tears in her eyes."And Jakey-Bakey!College is so close!Soon you'll be leaving me," she said throwing her arms around groaned at the nicknames and water works that were coming loved these names as children,but had outgrown them."Nylah,let's not start the tears please," my father said going over to her."But it's so wonderful," she said sobbing and hugging him.I looked at the clock right when Jake did."Um,we gotta go" I said trying to slyly leave the kitchen."Of course,one last picture" mom said pulling out her camera.**

**We put on fake smiles for the pictures then rushed to the door.I grabbed my Emily Strange backpack and went out into the Montana weather that I had grown to bus was just pulling up to the curb as we got I got on the bus,I headed straight to the back,avoiding looking at anyone.I sank in my seat and put my headphones in.I had always been antisocial,but it doesn't bother plopped into the seat across from me and did the same except he turned to the window and stayed still for the rest of the ride.**

**Finally the awkward bus ride was over.I got out and looked at the ,white letters read Crystal Moon High across the top of the brick looked pretty shocked was kind of dark and creepy-I loved seemed like everyone there shopped at Rockomatic like I did."Is this some kind of school for emo,punk rock, and goth kids?" I asked looking at gave a slight chuckle."You'll learn Lily,you'll learn" he said walking ,leave me alone in a giant freak well.A least I was alone now.**

**"All freshmen to the auditorium!All freshmen to the auditorium" said a deep voice from the only I knew where that if she had read my mind,a blonde walked over."Um excuse you new here?" asked blondie with pink highlights.I sighed and nodded my head.I tried not to stare because she had on WAY too much make-up."You must be a look a little !No offense" she said as if I'd hurt her.I felt that she was using a false "sweet and innocent" voice which pissed me off."I'm Jeniffer!"she said extending her hand."I'm a sophomore.I can show you to the auditorium" she said happily.I just stared at her hand."Oh are you shy?That's this way" she said still way too happily.**

**We walked to the direction of the auditorium.I guess I could trust following her the while she chattered about getting her sweater from Totally Girly.I hated that much pink and lace and....**

**As soon as we hit the door I cut her off."Okay now I'm here so I'm you should head to where you need to be" I said."Oh...Okay" she said sounding a little disappointed,forcing a smile."I guess I'll be on my way" She turned and walked off.I could hear the change in her I made an enemy already.**

**I still felt relieved as I walked into the auditorium.I sat down in a random spot and looked were nervous faces,blank stares,even girl in a mini skirt went near a group of boys desperately trying to get their failed.I couldn't help but to laugh.I heard someone laughing with me then I immediately stopped and looked."What a total sleaze bag" the voice said."OH MY GOODNESS!JESSICA!" I yelled."Where have you been?!?" I said angrily."Shh...don't get branded as the weirdo who talks to herself on the first day!Save that for next week." she said smiling."Well?" I asked narrowing my eyes went black and she stared straight ahead." big deal.I was kidding...if I made you mad..." She cut me off."It's not that...I...I can't tell you." she said as a bloody tear fell down her grayish started fading."I have to go" she said disappearing.**

**My heart sank int my stomach.I knew something was wrong.I've never seen Jessica cry and we NEVER keep secrets from each more how deep it and I have a bond where we can basically feel each others emotions.I could feel her sadness and why?I felt I needed to help her,but how?**

**"Good morning students!Welcome to Crystal Moon High.I am your principal,." His loud voice was enough to keep my mind off talked for about 3 minutes about how we all were great additions to the school and blah blah everyone was assigned to their homeroom teachers who all looked pretty nice except one who looked like she smelt something 250 students,I was glad my last name started with B.**

**"Lilian Bringalo to " I groaned seeing the sign next to the evil looking my luck.I walked over finished her students and we headed to the was dark and empty like everything teacher had a heavy French accent and was also the history passed out schedules.I looked at mine knowing I was more advanced than everyone from 2,Chemistry,Art,Advanced English,Gym,Lunch,Advanced Orchestra,and Advanced French.I'm going to be such an outcast.**

**The bell rang and I headed for first period which was taught by a dorky teacher named .I took my seat then I saw had hazel eyes,tan complexion,perfect fade,and perfect walked in with two other was dark with braids and the other was Hispanic with spiky my focus was one the perfect was gorgeous!I was almost drooling when the dark one sat next to me."Hi!I'm Aidan!" he said cheerfully.I blinked at him,totally thrown out of my trance."I'm Lily" I said was cute too."I'm Miguel" said the other one,also very sat in front of Beautiful sat on the other side of me."Well I guess I'll introduce myself.I'm Trevor" he said extending his hand.I shook it feeling my heart race from being surrounded by hot kept handing my hand and had his eyes locked on mine."Oooooh!"Miguel sang."Hey you said I can have this one!" Aidan pouted.I ignored that comment.**

**I almost fell out of my chair when I heard a loud was the bell.I felt embarrassed,I had forgot it was a half day."So what do you have next?I have Anatomy" Aidan said."Huh?Anatomy.I have Chemistry." I stared at me."Aren't you a Junior?" Miguel asked.I got they wouldn't talk to me anymore."No...I'm a-a Freshman" I said then ran out.**

**Then I was mad at of all,I was flustered over three guys and what they thought of me which never happened ,I freaked out in front of ,me,who never showed emotion just totally did like a was it?Jessica came back into my mind.I needed her to help me think this over.**

**The next few classes were boring until that's not a class but,you know what I only friends I'd managed to make were sophomore and junior guys which sophomore and junior girls didn't approve was outside,an hour long,and had great thing was that it was . spotted me and ran over grabbing my arm to take me to their table.I was slightly relieved.A girl ran over practically pushed my chair away from Aidan and jumped on him."Oh,,who are you?I've never seen you here before" she said.I could hear the hostility in her voice.I opened my mouth but Miguel interrupted."That's 's new.A freshman" He said my name in an accent that I found thrilling."Oh...." she said rolling her eyes.I sized her up as Aidan's clingy girlfriend."Aidii..." she whined."Why aren't you sitting with me?"she asked."Um...I never do?" he said slowly looking confused."Well it's a new should start" she said pulling his arm and eyeing me."Well guys" he said being dragged off.**

**We sat in silence for a while."I do not like Melissa" Miguel said."She crazy" Trevor argeed."Remember that Halloween party?" he said."What?" I asked confused and curious."It's a long it was beyond ...real..." Miguel said and shivered.I thought of her glare and how she seemed to have stars in her eyes."Does she wear contacts?" I asked."No her eyes are naturally green" Trevor said."No I mean....nevermind" I looked confused then just shrugged.**

**Later on the bus,a fight broke was the dumbest thing ever,and of course I was started when I got on the bus and sat in the back like this huge guy got on and stomped up to me,rattling the bus with every step."Hey newbie!That's MY seat!" he stared back in fear."Sorry.I'm not moving" I said snatched my iPod and threw it out the window then he tried to PHYSICALLY move me so I kicked him in the face which busted his threw me down but I kept kicking at him,bruising him and even busted his pinned me then started beating me like I was a guy from came and easily pulled him off goodness!They started fighting which shocked me that Jake was that strong or could even fight.**

**The bus driver noticed the whole fiasco way too the time he came to break it up,we were all bloody and asked what the problem course yelling,"Newbie was in my seat!" isn't a good enough all got suspended off the was the first day!I tried to explain that I only fought in self defense but the bus driver said I should have just gotten first day ended horrible.**

**Jake and I got home and fixed our wounds."Oh great!You two are-" she stopped in mid-sentence."Oh my goodness what happened?" she exclaimed."Ugh,bus fight" I replied not even wanting to think about it."Yea,we're suspended from the bus for 3 weeks" Jake mumbled then headed upstairs woth his juice."But it's the first day" she said confused."I know" I said realizing Jake left me to take the mother just gave me an accusing look.I sighed and went upstairs knowing exactly what would happen next.**

**I slammed my door and plopped on my orange and green almost scared me when I started to doze off."Hey" she said appearing right above me."Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed while my heart thumped giggled then I laughed too but her face went back to sadness."Lily?" she said."What?Whats wrong?" I asked going serious."I need yo to help me into your !" she she went blank again and was horribly wrong and how could I bring her into the living world?Ugh Jessie.I WILL find a way.**

**Deep in thought,I had noticed my father came home."LILIAN!!!!!!!" he .Mom had told dad the situation and blamed me as I knew she was no point in explaining."Vinciago 's not that bad" Yea,should have thought of that BEFORE you told.I moped down prepared for the worst."How could you get in trouble on the first day!Look at you!You even dragged your brother into your mess this time!Just because YOUR future is going nowhere,doesn't mean you have to mess it up for him." he 's Greatest Father never knew how much of a genius I always thought low of women so in his eyes,I was just a dumb,trouble-making though I expected it,it still hurt didn't know just followed his a bus situation can ruin a whole knew?**

**I listened to him yell and got my punishment then went upstairs while mom stood at his never helped.I got to my room and pulled out a duffle bag.I put some clothes,my phone,some money and my brush in it wishing I had my iPod.I threw on my jacket and climbed out the you can see,this isn't new to me.I made a stop at the cemetery first.I had so much built up anger that I just sat on a tombstone which was freezing cold,and I saw two glowing the twins I thought.**

**"Lily Lily!You're here!" they said running to me.I forced a smile.I felt bad,they were only 5 years old when they were seven now and I pretty much taught mother killed them along with herself when their father left only she somehow didn't make it to the ghost only reason I could tell them apart was because Ryan had a scar over his eye."What's wrong Lily?" Ryan asked."Maybe we should leave her alone" Austin said."No it's fine" I told them."But I should get going" I said standing up."Wait!" they looked exactly how Jessica looked."What's wrong?" I started feeling panic."You have to help 's...it's" They started fading."No!Wait!What?!?" As they faded,a bloody tear fell from Ryan's eyes.**

**I stood there for a while then ran out of there then down the street.I got to the old bakery that owns and went around back.I got to the trapped door and put in the combination on the inside,I locked it again.I followed the maze like structure until I reached my destination.I knocked at the door and orange eyes appeared at the slot in the door yanked opened and Caleb stood there smiling."Lily..." he said as his eyes sparkled.I just ran in and threw my arms around him crying again."What's wrong?" I explained the whole situation on the bus and with my father and Jessica."The worst part is that I don't know what's wrong or how to help" I stood up,his eyes turned a deep burnt orange.I knew he was predicting what it was.**

**"The ghost we have to help them.I don't know how since I can't come out right we must" he said now closing his to the light he looked more pale than went to the window which showed nothing but brick."They seem to be preparing for someone to evaluate 's scared and they are being overly rough and strict,his followers that is." he said."Ah it's fading" he said while his eyes went bright again."It's almost a 's horrible" he said shaking his head."Caleb everything just keeps getting worse" I said."It'll be alright Lily" he said pulling me close.**

**As soon as he said it,a loud crash came from looked straight eyes went dark and he disappeared.A hazy black shadow slithered across the floor from the couch to under the door.I stayed frozen where I only went in that form if danger was one knew of this place so what on Earth could it be?It got quiet so I got up and crept for the door.I reached for the knob and Caleb popped up in my face,scooping me up and covering my mouth knowing I'd carried me down through another trap now his eyes were fiery red."What is it?" I asked."SHH!" he said scribbling on a piece of tossed the tablet me.****"My father has returned early.I don't know why I hadn't forseen this earlier on"**** it father was hunts and destroys all his children within a certain age,which is why Caleb couldn't come had somehow found crash 's eyes went black,then he disappeared.**

**What will happen?Will his father get him?Wait until next time to find out :D**


End file.
